<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Juno Effect by veritashopian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416787">The Juno Effect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritashopian/pseuds/veritashopian'>veritashopian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, Fluff, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, Multi, Poly chosen, Polyamory, Rating May Change, Safe Sane and Consensual, TAZ Amnesty, Team Bonding, sword fighting as foreplay, thats half of it tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:16:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritashopian/pseuds/veritashopian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a soft chink as Juno sets metal against stone, and a light breeze moves past Duck as she moves to stand in front of him. “I got these woods on my side, Newton, and I got incentive. Winner’s in charge tonight, and I’m gonna win.”</p><p>Well, fuck, Duck thinks to himself, not for the first or the last time. That’s kinda hot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Duck Newton/Minerva/Juno Divine/Sarah Drake/Leo Tarkesian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pre-Gaming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is obviously not canon compliant and involves a polycule of the Chosen Squad + Juno. Yes it is mostly for goofs. It takes place couple years or so after the end of Amnesty</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a fun game of capture the flag in the woods :) Except the flag is bound, gagged, and told repeatedly how good he is</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Duck spent twenty years running away from being a hero. All the callings he received, all the training he declined, it all added up to a regular thirty eight year old dude learning how to wield a sword just in time to stop the fuckin’ apocalypse. So this, he reasons, has to be the universe’s response to that. A giant, starry middle finger to his unwillingness to fight; </span>
  <em>
    <span>he can’t play capture the flag with the Chosen Squad and Juno. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, it’s not actually capture the flag in the traditional sense. It’s a group training exercise from Miralaviniax Orbital Body Five, so there are some differences. For starters, there’s about three hundred percent more weapons involved. That’s why they have to play out in a closed off section of the Monongahela, where no one will wander by and put themselves in any danger. The bad news for Duck is that Minerva, for all of the darkness in her past, is adamant about fair play between comrades. Juno is fine; she may know the woods, but she’s not a superhero. What she gains in home field advantage is balanced by the others’ strength. Duck’s the only one not on a level playing field with the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” Sarah says with a wink in Leo’s direction. “I’ve thought about some modifications to the rules, and I think y’all are just gonna </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> ‘em.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they drive out, going as far as the forest service vehicle will take them before hiking off the trail to a secluded clearing in their respective workout gear and armor. Duck tries not to think about the others’ eyes on him as they walk, but he can feel them. His cheeks warm from the attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’ll be starting out on Juno’s team. It’s another concession to the others’ strength. Duck watches her set up her home base in the most defensible position in the clearing; a range of natural rock formations behind her and a patch of dry earth at her feet to keep traction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minerva, Leo, and Sarah each make their own small camps at opposite ends of the clearing. They’re less defensible and a little grassier, but much easier to navigate. There’s a science to this kind of game, Duck guesses. A give and take. It’s the kind of planning that Sarah excels at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You regrettin’ this yet?” Juno asks softly as she warms up, pulling her toes toward the sky and stretching her calves. “Gonna be pretty dull for you, sittin’ on the sidelines.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duck grins and holds out his hands. She takes one and they both twist their bodies in opposite directions, an easy stretch that they’ve done together a hundred times. “Nah, we all agreed that it wouldn’t be fair for me to have Chosen powers </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>the home field advantage,” Duck responds. “Sides, in my experience there’s nothin’ dull about games when y’all are involved. Remember Cataan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno chuckles. “Yeah, fair enough.” She turns back around to him and drops their hands, waving to the other three. “We’re ready if y’all are! Wanna go over the rules again real quick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent idea, Ranger Juno Divine!” Minerva beams at them and bounds over. Leo follows behind more slowly, carefully wrapping and rewrapping the tape on his hands as he goes. Sarah follows last, carrying a small, familiar bag of supplies with her that makes Duck’s heart skip a beat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all convene in Juno’s camp, where she’s drawn a line in the dirt with the toe of her shoe. Duck and Juno stand on one side of the line, and the others keep to their side. “Alright Sarah, wanna run it down again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah gestures for Minerva to start without her, too busy rummaging in the backpack. “Well, my champions, this will not be exactly the same exercise as it was on my homeworld but I will attempt to keep it as close as possible. The object of the activity is to practice protective battle maneuvers as well as teamwork. At any given time during this bout, there will be one Defender and three Attackers. The Defender- that would be you, Juno Divine- is tasked with the possession of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Elaccoda.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Duck nods along with the rest of them until the last word. He mouths it to himself and frowns at the unfamiliar term. “What’s that again, Minnie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minerva seems to catch herself, having gotten excited in her teaching. Her cheekbones grow dark in embarrassment, though Duck doesn’t understand why. It’s not like any of them would ever make fun of her for it. “I apologize, there is not an easily translatable equivalent in your language. Not one I know of, in any case! The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Elaccoda</span>
  </em>
  <span> is neither Attacker nor Defender, but the one being defended. The Attackers’ goal is to disarm the Defender, capture the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Elaccoda </span>
  </em>
  <span>unharmed, and have it in their possession at the conclusion of the match.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo raises his eyebrows. “Thought y’all said we had to add that part to the rules to give Duck a way to participate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did,” Sarah agrees without looking up. “Minerva means that on Five, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Elaccoda</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t a person- it was an object, just like our ‘capture the flag'. And come on Minerva, you had a really good translation yesterday.” She makes a small noise of triumph as she finally finds what she was looking for in the bag: a bright yellow bandana, a black silk sash, and a couple of lengths of thin, black silk rope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minerva tears her eyes away from the items at the same time Duck does. When their eyes meet, she grins at him in a way that makes his hair stand on end. “I suppose I did. In your language, we would say ‘coveted treasure.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, we can't have our </span>
  <em>
    <span>treasure</span>
  </em>
  <span> picking favorites or playing dirty,” Sarah explains with a smirk. “We’ve already given Juno the home field advantage and a shield, so the only way I figure we can make this totally fair is to make sure Duck can’t do shit to influence the outcome of the game. That sound good to you, Duck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duck can’t answer, because his mouth is suddenly bone dry. His eyes snap back to the materials in Sarah’s hands. He knew, theoretically, that this was what the game would entail. To be face to face with it, however, is a totally different story. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Identical looks of concern flash across everyone’s faces. “Duck? Can you talk to us?” Leo asks gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If this doesn’t sound fun to you anymore, we can stop right here,” Juno adds, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. “We can head on back and forget all about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duck blinks rapidly, the skin-on-skin contact snapping him out of it. “Oh hell no,” he says. “We’re fuckin’ doin’ this, hundred percent ready. Get the swords, get- fuck, this idea should not be as hot as it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The concerned looks turn to expressions ranging from relief to bold faced delight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You good for me to start tying you up then?” Leo confirms. “The match is only gonna last fifteen minutes, so it won’t be anything too fancy. Just enough to keep you in your place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>those </span>
  </em>
  <span>words used in this context are definitely doing something for him. Duck nods sheepishly and spreads his hands in an open gesture. “I’m good to go. Where d’ya want me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo’s mouth quirks up on one side and his eyes flit down once, briefly, before settling back on Duck’s. He doesn’t say a word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something hot and liquid pools at the base of Duck’s spine as he slowly, without breaking eye contact, sinks to his knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cute,” Leo mutters under his breath, and Duck blushes harder. Leo holds out his hand and Sarah readily gives him the rope. The older man crosses behind Duck and kneels, beginning the careful process of binding Duck’s ankles. “Gonna take your shoes off bud, wanna make sure you can still move your toes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing,” Duck says, very casually and not at all riled up over this entire procedure. He sits forward on his knees and helps Leo with the shoes before sitting back and waiting. Leo was right when he said this wouldn’t be intricate- Duck has been on the receiving end of his artistry before, and this is a shallow puddle in comparison to the depths Leo likes to go to when he has the time. But it does the trick, and soon Duck is sitting on his heels, back straight and his wrists bound to his ankles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wiggle a bit, see how that feels,” Leo instructs him, and Duck does. He shifts his weight between his knees, pulls lightly against the restraints to test the give. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>comfortable,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but he knows the difference between feeling off and feeling pain. He gives Leo a decisive nod. “Feels alright to me, man. Good call on the shoes though, that woulda been hell after a few minutes like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I’m here for,” Leo jokes, but as he stands his hand rests lightly on Duck’s cheek and his craggy face goes soft. “God Duck, you’re gorgeous like this, y’know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flatterer,” Duck mumbles, but he turns his face into the touch anyway, kisses Leo’s palm in thanks for the praise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo makes a choked off noise and withdraws his hand so slowly it’s like he’s fighting for every inch. “You are something </span>
  <em>
    <span>else,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he rumbles before nodding to the others and making his way over to his own base. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minerva approaches him next, holding the yellow bandana. She holds it up for him to see and carefully folds it smaller and smaller until she holds a thick square of fabric. Crouching down in front of him, she grips his chin firmly between her thumb and index finger and holds it up for his inspection. “Wayne Newton, the challenge of this exercise is moot if you give advice or encouragement to any of the combatants. This will ensure that you will not distract anyone, accidentally or otherwise. Can you hold this comfortably in your mouth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duck parts his lips readily and Minerva carefully inserts the bandana, pushing it behind his teeth. When Duck closes his mouth he feels an almost unnoticeable strain on his lower jaw, but otherwise it feels fine. He gives Minerva a nod as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She holds out her hand. “See now if you can remove it on your own. That way, you may speak to us if you are in any need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes some maneuvering with his tongue, but Duck can indeed spit out the makeshift gag without any trouble. It lands in Minerva’s waiting hand. “All good,” he confirms. “Thanks for checkin’ it. Promise I won’t go blabbin’ unless I really need to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That trust does us great honor, dear one.” Minerva sneaks a quick kiss to his brow and slides the cloth back into his mouth. She taps his cheek twice with her finger to make sure she has his attention. “Please show me how you will respond in the affirmative, if asked about your state of being.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrinkling his nose, Duck hums a short, ascending trill, similar to the noise Minerva makes sometimes when she laughs. It’s an easy method they’ve worked out for scenarios like this, when he doesn’t have a manual signal and letting go of the gag would mean he’s trying to safety out. It still feels kinda silly, but the way Minerva beams at him for doing it washes any hesitation away. She takes a lock of his hair between her fingers and kisses it fondly. “Excellent, Wayne Newton.” Minerva rises from her crouch and gives him a sunny wave as she departs to her corner. “May this exercise prove enjoyable for us all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duck snickers as well as he can with a gag in his mouth, sees Sarah rolling her eyes as she walks toward him with the black sash. “How are you such a teacher’s pet?” she complains, but there’s no barb behind it. “You were </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>not like this back in chem lab. Too bad I couldn’t just tie you to the lab bench back then. Maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>then </span>
  </em>
  <span>you would have actually stuck around long enough to do the work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duck gives her a shrug, only kind of apologetic. What can he say? He was a burnout punk with trademark teen angst. Sarah laughs and kneels down behind him. “Okay, I get it- the </span>
  <em>
    <span>silent treatment. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Now let’s get you ready. Ain’t no fun if you can see who’s got possession of you, right </span>
  <em>
    <span>Elaccoda?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of that word on Sarah’s tongue sends a shiver down Duck’s spine. She was way quicker on picking up Minerva language than he was, and they’ve used that against him in the past more than once. He nods slowly and then the dark fabric descends over his eyes, blocking his view of the forest. Sarah wraps the sash loosely three times around his head, making sure his hair doesn’t get caught in the overlap. She fixes the knot in the hollow where his spine meets his skull and pulls it secure and tight before pulling her hands away entirely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duck takes a second to adjust, breathing evenly. He can still hear his loved ones doing their thing around the clearing, readying their weapons for this fight, just as he can hear the birds and insects in the surrounding forest. They’re all familiar sounds, and little by little he feels himself relax into the darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duck, that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>great,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sarah speaks into his ear. “Don’t you worry about what’s goin’ on. We’re gonna take real good care of you.” There’s a dusty shift behind him as she too stands and walks over to her corner, leaving him with the last of their group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno’s footsteps are as familiar to him as any other sound of the forest. He can see her battered old tennis shoes in his mind's eye as they make their way over to where he kneels in wait. “They got to do all the fun stuff, huh?” she asks him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fighting back a smile, Duck does his affirmative trill. This earns him a light flick to the back of his neck. “Smartass. Keep it up and we’ll see who’s laughin’ once we get back home.” He hears a metallic chime behind him and cocks his head, curious, but he can’t see anything at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s an alarm clock,” Juno’s voice informs him. “Settin’ it for fifteen minutes. Soon as I put it up on that rock, they’re gonna come after you. And yeah Duck, I know where I stand here. They’re three mythical superbeings and I work with trees. For </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure </span>
  </em>
  <span>one of them’s gonna get past me. But it won’t last long, because y’know what I got that they don’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmph?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>chink</span>
  </em>
  <span> as Juno sets metal against stone, and a light breeze moves past Duck as she moves to stand in front of him. “I got these woods on my side, Newton, and I got incentive. Winner’s in charge tonight, and I’m gonna </span>
  <em>
    <span>win.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Duck thinks to himself, not for the first or the last time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s kinda hot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno was right, of course; she has a sword and she’s practiced with it, but she doesn’t have the training that the other three do. After a minute or so, Duck hears her hit the dirt with a curse. He yelps at the feeling of being lifted off the ground and thrown over somebody’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thirty seconds, Sarah Drake!” Minerva calls out. “That is all the time that your disarming strike against the Defender affords you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it!” Sarah huffs. She makes her way steadily across the clearing to her home base, setting Duck gently in the grass. “Wasn’t so bad, huh? Let’s see if I can’t keep you in one place for a little longer this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duck can’t really respond, but he knows that </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>knows what he’d say. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t count your beakers before they break.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She does hold out longer than Juno, though. Duck tries to listen to the battle to find out what’s going on, but with his senses so limited it becomes a guessing game. A clang here, a clatter there as Sarah holds off the three Attackers with her axe. Being so helpless, unable to participate or even see the fight that he’s supposedly the center of, is an oddly calming feeling. No matter what happens, no matter who wins, he’s going to end up in the hands of someone who cares about him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mighty </span>
  <em>
    <span>chunk</span>
  </em>
  <span> sounds off to his right, and Sarah sighs, “Shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice move, Leo!” Juno says, sounding impressed. “Damn, that’s in deep though… I’m gonna have to check that tree out before we leave, but I won’t tell the rangers if you don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duck’s torn between laughter at the joke and outrage that they’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>damaged a tree</span>
  </em>
  <span> when Leo picks him up in one smooth motion. “I’ll plant another one,” he promises Duck at a whisper. “I didn’t mean for her axe to go that far, but I’ll be more careful next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes behind the blindfold, Duck waits until Leo sets him down to make a noise and try to attract his attention. They’ve got ten seconds left anyway, they should be fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up, sweetheart? Anything hurt?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duck shakes his head but makes the noise again, tilting his face up. Leo chuckles in understanding and leans down to give Duck the most fleeting of kisses on his cheek. “There, is that better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trill feels more and more comfortable the more he uses it. From the uneven footfalls approaching them, Duck can only assume Minerva was close enough to hear it too. Hers is the only weapon that meets Leo’s for a moment- he hears Sarah grunting farther off, probably trying to free her axe from the poor tree- and Juno is less forward with her swordplay anyway. More often, he hears Leo’s sword pinging off of her shield. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When things keep going that way without any change, Minerva starts talking. “Your form is admirable, Leo Tarkesian, for a retired grocery clerk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duck actually feels flattered. This is as close as he’s heard Minerva get to talking trash during a fight. She must really want to win. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo blocks her attack and lets out a shocked bark of a laugh- he’s probably thinking the same thing Duck is. “Well thanks, Minerva. Think I’m holdin’ up pretty well, considering my teacher’s- hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Duck can even process what’s happening, he’s over Minerva’s shoulder and tromping across the grass at a clipped pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have my axe back!” Sarah shouts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then get over here and use it!” Leo responds. “Watch out Minerva, in eighteen seconds we’re coming to kick your ass!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duck snorts, laughs harder when Minerva tweaks his ear for it. “This is not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>goof</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Wayne Newton. It is a very serious training exercise and you should be paying attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duck does his best to convey an unimpressed expression, tipping his chin down at his restrained limbs and then back up so she can see his blocked eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though he can’t see her, Duck can feel the expression on her face shift, somehow. With what little time she has left, Minerva crouches down and pulls him close by the collar of his shirt. “Wayne, I will put aside all moments of this battle prior to this one,” she whispers. “But when I win this challenge, I will drill you on every aspect of my victory. If you cannot provide adequate detail from your observation, I will be most displeased with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the others arrive, and Minerva throws herself into the fray with a warrior’s cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duck sits frozen, unable to form a coherent thought. Minerva rarely gets so heated with him, even when she has him gagged and bound more securely than this. The mock fight really </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>getting her going. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, that’s hot. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>needs to pay attention to something other than how hot that is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he shifts his weight between his knees, listening intently to the sounds of battle all around him. As the current Defender, Minerva should be directly in front of him, but keeping tabs on Sarah, Juno, and Leo is a lot harder. No one seems to be willing to talk now, seeing how it messed up Leo in the previous round. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wishes they would talk. Some part of him wishes he could see exactly what they’re doing, see how they’re fighting for possession of their tied up lover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clash of metal on metal rings out less than a foot from Duck’s left ear and he would jump a mile if he could stand. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he yells in surprise, but is muffled by the bandana between his teeth. Now something </span>
  <em>
    <span>else </span>
  </em>
  <span>is a lot harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of Minerva’s broad fingers reaches back and taps him lightly on one cheek, and Duck lets out a quiet moan. Biting down securely on the cloth gag, he trills to signal that he’s fine. More than fine, really, but that’s neither here nor there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very good, Wayne,” Minerva whispers, then calls out in reproach, “Be mindful, Leo Tarkesian! Your aim is to disarm me, not to trim Wayne Newton’s hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her words seem to break the spell of silence. “Not like he couldn’t use it,” Leo snaps back, although the next clash of his sword sounds much higher above Duck’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously Duck, when was the last time you had a haircut?” Juno shouts from farther away. She’s the hardest to track of all, because as far as Duck knows she’s stopped using her weapon. She’s just biding her time, watching and waiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duck tries to retort on reflex, letting out a frustrated groan when he realizes he can’t. It’s starting to get to him now, the fact that he’s tied up like this and being fought over. He’s not just helpless, he’s helplessly </span>
  <em>
    <span>horny </span>
  </em>
  <span>about it too. He’s sure that if any of them had a chance to look they’d have a perfect view of his whole pants situation, stuck kneeling as he is. The fifteen minutes </span>
  <em>
    <span>has </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be up soon, doesn’t it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minerva makes a derisive noise. “That is none of your con-“ Minerva grunts and Duck hears the dirt shift under her heels as she absorbs the shock of a powerful attack. Leo and Juno’s voices came from his other side, so Sarah must have tried to sneak around while Minerva was distracted. Damn, but that axe of hers packs a wallop- and the sounds she makes when she swings it sound an awful lot like her voice when she’s pegging Duck into the mattress. Duck bites down on a groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minerva laughs. “That was an admirable attempt, Dr. Sarah Drake. Observe, Wayne Newton, how even foes with conflicting goals may assist one another in battle unintentionally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh yeah, he’s supposed to be learning from this. Duck tries to focus, but they really have him at a disadvantage on that front. His breathing comes harsher now, and he pants around the gag. Damn it, why is the idea of being too horny to focus making it even </span>
  <em>
    <span>harder </span>
  </em>
  <span>to focus?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a bad idea,” he hears Sarah mutter, and Duck can clearly imagine the look she and Leo share. It’s the same look they usually get before they decide to do something equally hilarious and terrifyingly reckless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minerva’s voice takes on a warning tone and she slides further into her defensive stance. “Leo Tarkesian and Sarah Drake, you would not dare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t dare what?” Leo asks innocently, seconds before Duck is lifted bodily and tossed over someone’s shoulder in a fireman’s carry. He yelps and does his best not to flail, even though his whole world is sideways and upside down and he’s moving way too fast to tell what’s going on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minerva’s affronted shout is far behind him now, as is the flurry of attacks that meets her steel. Way too many hits in a short amount of time to just be one weapon, which means that the new Defender has to be-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sharp ringing sound fills his ears, and Duck lets out a squawk as the person carrying him goes sprawling, like they’re sliding into home on a triple. They go down with him in tow and his body finds dusty earth once again. The match is over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Juno Divine, you are victorious!” Minerva’s voice echoes through the trees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah I am!” Juno whoops. Her sword hits the ground nearby and Duck gets the warning of fingers in his hair before she pulls the knot on the blindfold and slips it off his head. Duck blinks, eyes adjusting, and his breath catches in his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno kneels in the dirt beside him, cheeks flushed from the exercise and a big grin on her face. There’s a steak of dirt over her left eyebrow that Duck’s hands instinctively try to brush away, but he overbalances in his bonds and almost falls forward. Juno though, Juno catches him by the shoulder and holds him steady. “You okay, Duck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duck can’t take it anymore. He moans around the gag, long and loud enough for the whole clearing to hear, and all eyes immediately lock onto him. He can only imagine how he looks; obvious hard-on, still bound and gagged, shoeless, panting and covered in grass and dirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others aren’t much better off. Aside from scuffs and dirt from their scrimmage, Duck can see that Minerva and Leo are holding themselves in that ramrod posture they adopt when they’re getting ready to tear him apart. Sarah’s heavy breathing is also clearly not just from the fight- she’s rubbing her thumb across her own knuckles the way she does when she’s holding herself back from touching. Duck wonders for a moment why they’re not doing anything then, why they haven’t already converged on him-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he remembers. Hurriedly, he spits out the bandana and lets it fall into the dirt. “You win,” he tells Juno frantically. “You win, you’re in charge, so you should totally untie me and get us all home now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The extent of the victory she’s earned seems to dawn on Juno. She looks around the assembled semicircle of warriors standing over her and grins. “Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell </span>
  </em>
  <span>yes.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Strategy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Negotiations. Lengthy, tension-filled negotiations.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>All Leo has to do is pull one knot loose and the whole tie falls apart, spooling out around Duck’s hands and feet. Duck immediately shifts off his knees, laying flat on the ground and starfishing in the dirt to stretch out his cramped limbs. “Holy fuck that feels nice,” he sighs, eyes fluttering closed in bliss. “Y’all just proved you can throw me around like a football, so somebody has to carry me back to the truck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Elaccoda’s rights, </span>
  </em>
  <span>or some shit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Juno scoffs above him and roughly nudges his shoulder with the toe of her sneaker. “I support </span>
  <em>
    <span>Elaccoda’s rights </span>
  </em>
  <span>to shut the fuck up. You’re a big boy Duck, you can hike the five minutes back to the truck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No-</span>
  <em>
    <span>pe</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Duck drawls, popping the </span>
  <em>
    <span>p. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Not feelin’ it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is something wrong?” Leo asks before Juno can respond. Duck opens his eyes to see Leo crouching next to him, worry as clearly written on his face as it is in his tone. “You sound like you’re goofin’ on us, and that’s fun and all, but I don’t wanna take any chances. If you’re hurt, you gotta tell me bud.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Duck immediately feels guilty for making Leo worry, and scrambles to sit up. “Nah, I’m just catchin’ my breath. Nothin’ hurts, I can walk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leo’s relieved smile is so sweet that Duck just has to kiss it, so he does. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm,” is all Juno says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got drinks and snacks in the car,” Leo continues once he pulls back. His eyes flit up to Juno. “What d’ya say we get him taken care of before we get back to the apartment, boss lady?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Juno pretends to think about it before heaving a highly put-upon sigh. “Alright, I guess we should probably feed him after tossin’ him around the forest. But that’s the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing we’re takin’ care of right now,” she decides with a pointed glare at Duck. “Got it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Duck looks down at his lap and flushes. His erection has calmed down a little, but it’s still not gonna be super comfortable to walk around like this. Juno, the bastard, knows this. Duck’s pulse thrums in his veins. “Yeah, sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Juno huffs, but accepts it. She jerks her chin. “Sarah, you wanna grab Duck’s shoes while I help Minerva get all the gear together?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On it.” The group gets to work, and within minutes Duck is back on his feet, shoes successfully restored, and walking back toward the forest service vehicle. Minerva and Sarah flank him while Juno and Leo walk ahead. Juno is whispering something to Leo too softly for Duck to hear, but if the look on Leo’s face is any indication then it’s gotta be interesting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So Minnie,” he says, partially out of curiosity but mostly out of the need to think about something other than his dick. “Would you call that exercise a success?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minerva gives a thoughtful hum. “I am unsure of how to categorize it. This was certainly a change from the activity I practiced on my planet, and I believe that, in spite of our best efforts, our </span>
  <em>
    <span>Elaccoda </span>
  </em>
  <span>proved to be a distraction.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not my fault he needed attention!” Leo protests from farther up the trail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed not, Leo Tarkesian.” Minerva smiles down at Duck and shifts her bag of weaponry to her shoulder so she can run her fingers lovingly through Duck’s hair. “However, if you mean to ask if I am pleased with the outcome of our game, then the answer is unequivocally yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Duck melts into the gentle touch and nearly trips over a root on the path, righting himself just in time. “Guh,” he says succinctly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ,” Juno mutters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Duck fixes his eyes forward, determined to at least make it to the truck without further incident. “Well… good. Glad we all had fun out there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah snickers. “Good game champ, nice hustle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Duck flips her off. She reaches a hand in her pocket, pulls it out, and returns the gesture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they finally make it to the truck, Juno elects to drive them back. Duck’s the only other one authorized to operate the vehicle, and as Juno puts it he’s “so far gone that I’m pretty sure that would count as driving under the influence.” So Minerva takes shotgun and Duck squeezes in the back seat in between Leo and Sarah.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leo pulls a cooler out from under the seat and starts handing out bottles of water and Gatorade to everyone. “I got blue and red, which one you want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Duck reaches for a bottle of the blue drink and uncaps it, gulping down half of it in two deep swallows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Juno?” Leo prompts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll just take water,” she answers, holding a hand out without looking. Minerva takes the bottle from Leo, uncaps it, and places it securely in Juno’s open hand so she can continue driving safely. “Thanks, hun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is my pleasure, Juno Divine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Duck can’t help the dopey grin that takes over his face watching them interact. They’re different as can be, but they gel together as an unstoppable team. Duck leans heavily against Leo’s shoulder. “I’m gonna nab a few winks, if that’s alright with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leo immediately worms his arm around Duck’s shoulders and lets his head rest on his chest. “Fine by me,” he says with a grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah looks up from where she’s been studiously peeling a clementine. “You need to eat somethin’,” she chastises Duck. “I got a feelin’ Juno’s got plans, and you’ll wish you had a snack beforehand. I ain’t watchin’ a repeat of band camp.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Juno cackles in the front seat. “God, I forgot about that. Didn’t the seniors warn you not to lock your knees, goofus?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well yeah, but they didn’t tell us what the fuck that </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant, </span>
  </em>
  <span>dingus!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Juno catches Duck’s eyes in the rear view mirror and raises an eyebrow. “Watch it,” she says in a cool tone. “You keep rackin’ up smartass points, I’ll start keepin’ count.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You started it,” Duck mutters, but he leaves it at that. “Sarah, mind sharin’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” Sarah pulls the fruit apart and hands Duck the bigger half. In the crook of Leo’s arms, Duck spends the rest of the ride nibbling on the fruit and nearly vibrating in excitement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leo can clearly tell; his thumb presses soothing circles into Duck’s arm the whole time in a steady, repetitive motion. “She told me part of her plans,” he whispers to Duck conspiratorially. “No more tight positions like you were in earlier, but I’ve got the green light to rig you up in a harness. I’m gonna get that blue rope she likes and make you look so damn good, Duck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Duck hisses. He forces another mouthful of fruit down his throat. “Give a guy some warnin’ why don't ya?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah presses up along his other side, her hand landing firmly on his thigh. “That’s what we’re doin’, ain’t we? Very kindly </span>
  <em>
    <span>warnin’</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, so you have plenty of time to think about how much fun we’re gonna have later and prepare for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think she’ll let us jump you all at once? Go one at a time?” Leo persists, nipping his teeth on the shell of Duck’s ear. “My money says she’s not gonna let you come until you cry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a sucker’s bet,” Sarah protests. She kneads Duck’s thigh under her fingers, slipping below the hem of his workout shorts to knead bare skin with her nails. “We both know he’s wound up enough to cry already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Duck tries to retort but all that comes out is a wavering sigh. His face floods with heat with the knowledge that they’re toying with him, but he can’t help it. He feels small in Leo’s arms, small and embarrassed and oh look, he’s definitely hard again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-</span>
  <em>
    <span>hem,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Juno coughs, and the three of them all jump and pull apart with guilty looks. The truck is at a standstill in Duck’s parking space, and may have been for a hot minute if Juno’s unamused expression is any indication. “If y’all wanna rut in the back seat like a buncha trust fund teens on prom night, feel free. Minerva and I can head on up without you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that Juno mentions it, Minerva has been uncharacteristically quiet for the last leg of the trip. Duck peers into her face and is staggered by the barely restrained lust burning in her eyes. “That is not my preferred outcome, Juno Divine, but you are in command,” she says evenly, her eyes raking up and down her debauched chosen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Duck feels the sudden urge to cover himself under the intensity of her gaze, but doesn’t give in. He meets Juno’s eyes instead with forced nonchalance. “Nah, we’re all good,” he says. “Lead the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Juno frowns, jumps down from the driver’s seat without a word and slams the door behind her. The rest of the crew piles out of the truck in a flurry of unbuckled seat belts and follows suit. They leave the battle gear in the truck bed, but Duck notes that Sarah brings her black backpack with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they approach the building, Leo jokes, “Your place or mine?” Elbows Duck in the side, making him laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yours,” Juno answers before Duck can. “You’ve got the gear we need over there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True,” Leo admits. He makes his way to the front of the group to unlock his front door. “If anyone wants to shower off first, be my guest. I’m just gonna change clothes before we get started.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take you up on that,” Juno says. She shoulders her way into the apartment and follows the familiar path toward the bathroom, looking over her shoulder sternly. “I let that shit in the truck slide, but no more until I get back. You’re not gettin’ off that easy, Duck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Duck rolls his eyes and flops down on the couch. “Yeah yeah, whatever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Juno pauses in the hallway, looks like she’s about to say something, but then decides against it. She vanishes into the bathroom without another word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are in strange form today, Wayne,” Minerva murmurs. Duck turns his head to see her casually stripping down to her shorts, right there in front of the coffee table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Duck averts his eyes. “I don’t, uh, got a clue what you’re talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s right,” Sarah muses. She sets her bag down and pulls out a clean shirt to change into before divesting herself of the dirt and grass stained one she’d been wearing. “Usually we’ve got you in a puddle of goo by now. Thought we had you, too. But when we got here you pulled yourself back out of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leo returns from his bedroom, freshly changed into a new shirt and boxers. He no-look-one-times another shirt at Minerva, who slips it over her head. “Damn Duck, don’t tell me I’ve lost my touch already. And of all times, when we can’t get you riled back up until Juno’s back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A loud knock sounds on the bathroom door. “You can get him down to his shorts and rig him up, but that’s it!” Juno shouts, followed by the sound of running water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All eyes turn to Duck. Leo grins. “I’m gonna go grab that rope.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Duck grins back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that they have time, Leo really gets his chance to shine. He has Duck sit up on the couch and Sarah and Minerva slowly remove his clothes. Their touches don’t linger nearly as much as they normally would, under threat of Juno’s wrath, but even the light graze of fingertips skimming under his clothes makes Duck shiver in anticipation. Soon, he’s sitting in just his underwear and Leo is unraveling the dark blue rope, wrapping it in practiced coils.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do y’all think?” Leo asks conversationally. “Should we keep his hands free for now? I’m sure the boss is gonna wanna make him do some work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a good idea,” Sarah agrees. She perches on one arm of the couch so she can observe up close. “I really liked that diamond pattern you did on me that time Minerva wrecked my shit. Lots of handholds, easy access to the goods, made my tits look </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and doesn’t involve hands or feet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yes Leo Tarkesian!” Minerva chimes in. “I am eager to see such masterful work on Wayne Newton’s form.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I get any say in this?” Duck quips, but he’s laughing and already turning sideways on the couch so Leo can get behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry bud, verdict’s in. Diamonds it is.” Leo settles cross legged on the couch behind him and gets to work, occasionally having Duck raise or lower a limb. He winds the rope firmly but gently across the skin of Duck’s torso, weaving it over and under itself with dexterous hands and looping it into a repeating diamond pattern. When his torso is covered, he has Duck stand up so he can extend the harness down between his thighs and over his ass, tying plenty of anchor points that Duck knows can later be used to fix him in place or connect to other points on his body. The ropes cross over the legs of his boxers and frame the bulge beneath them snugly, even that light pressure making Duck’s breath come quicker and his blood surge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gorgeous,” Sarah whispers. She scoots down to the couch cushions and trails the back of her hand over Duck’s back, feeling the layout of the harness. “God, I kinda want to be tied up now too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Offer’s open,” Leo says invitingly. “I got plenty more rope.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah bites her lip pensively, but ultimately shakes her head. “Some other time. I’m good to just look at him for now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leo nods in agreement, reaches out to cup Duck’s cheeks in his hands. “You look great, bud. Everything feel alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Duck grins shyly. “Just right, Leo. Can I see though? I wasn’t there to see Sarah in it and I wanna get the full effect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leo chuckles. “You kinky fucker. Sure you can.” Taking Duck’s hand, he leads him to the bedroom to stand in front of the mirror. As soon as he sees himself Duck wants to bury his face in his hands, would do it if Leo didn’t anticipate it and wrap gentle but insistent fingers around both of his wrists and hold them down at his sides. Leo hooks his chin over Duck’s shoulder to meet his eyes in the mirror. “Well? See what all the fuss is about now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the chest, isn’t it?” Sarah insists. Duck catches her thumb sweeping across her knuckles in the reflection. “I wasn’t kiddin’, Duck, this looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>phenomenal </span>
  </em>
  <span>on you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Duck makes himself look, and has to agree; the ropes frame his body in a very flattering light, a testament to Leo’s skill. “Jesus Christ, this even makes my belly look good,” he says in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pfft, that had nothing to do with me.” Leo releases his wrists to wrap his arms around Duck instead and splays his hands on said belly, squeezing appreciatively and making Duck squeak. “That’s one hundred percent on you, sweetheart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leo Tarkesian, you are overeager,” Minerva chastises him with a frown. She steps into view behind Duck and Leo and crosses her arms. “Juno Divine gave clear instructions to bind Wayne Newton to your liking and go no further.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, come on Minerva,” Sarah says. “Juno’s not back yet, and it’s just a little groping. No harm done. Now if Leo, let’s say, decided to grind on his ass a little bit and let me get my teeth on his neck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>would be overeager.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Duck’s knees tremble and he lets out a soft moan. They really won’t stop ganging up on him, will they? Not that he’s complaining. What Sarah just described has been featured in two of his top five nights </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leo’s hands drift toward Duck’s hips like he’s considering it, but then they all hear it; the shower cuts off. Leo heaves a disappointed sigh and gives Duck’s side a parting pat before stepping back. “Yeah, not risking that. Go ahead and get comfy on the bed, Duck. We can keep ourselves entertained for a few more minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minera nods her approval. “As well we should.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s juvenile, but Duck fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>pouts</span>
  </em>
  <span> on his way over to Leo’s bed. He’s been riled up and left wanting for the better part of an hour and it’s not looking like that’s gonna change any time soon, especially not if Juno’s calling the shots. She can be real fucking mean when she wants to, and if today is anything to go by, she definitely wants to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s been weird ever since she won the game, Duck recalls. Odd pauses, strange looks, an almost clinical detachment between herself and the rest of the group. Like she’s thinking hard about something, trying to make a decision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Juno steps into the doorway, dressed in a tank top and shorts with her hair damp and half pulled up, he realizes with a sinking sensation that whatever decision she’s been wavering in has been made. Her eyes have lost that cloudy, pensive look and are now sharp and clear. That fierce gaze passes over him once, mildly interested, before moving on to the rest of the group. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay y’all, time to talk strategy,” Juno declares. “I want us all clear with what’s about to go down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the affirmative nods from everyone in the room, she continues. “I know this is gonna be new territory for some of y’all, and if you’re not comfortable with anything I </span>
  <em>
    <span>expect </span>
  </em>
  <span>you to speak up. That being said, I’ve got some plans in mind and I want to lay ‘em out all the way before we talk about ‘em. Sound good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sensibility put,” Minerva agrees. “We are ‘all ears’ to your plans, Juno Divine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Duck watches the tense line of Juno’s shoulders relax a fraction- she’d been expecting some kind of resistance, or at least prepared for it. “Right. First thing, I’m gonna be tellin’ all a y’all what to do, not just Duck. I’m workin’ under the assumption that’s cool with y’all on account of how we set up the rules of the game. Second, I’m gonna ask y’all to keep an eye on each other. If someone gets too deep and you think it’s time to pull the plug, fuckin’ do it. We can check in after and keep goin’ if we want, but we ain’t chancin’ that shit. We good so far?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leo, Minerva, Sarah, and Duck are all nodding along, accepting what Juno’s saying. Duck thinks privately to himself that this seems a little serious for what they’re doing; nothing Juno’s said so far is any different from what they usually do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Juno takes a steadying breath and squares her shoulders. “And third, I’m gonna need y’all to stop bein’ so fuckin’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Duck </span>
  <em>
    <span>feels </span>
  </em>
  <span>the wave of confusion flow through his lovers. Minerva in particular is a caricature of deep thought, her brow pinched as she attempts to parse Juno’s statement. Leo just looks vaguely bemused, if not interested. Sarah is unreadable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the part I need to know if you’ll be okay with. I know how y’all usually are with Duck, and it’s real good and real sweet. But that’s not how I’m rollin’ tonight, and if I’m doin’ this with him I want y’all to be able to back me up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah looks around, and slowly raises her hand after a beat of silence. “Uh, can I ask a question now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shoot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“By ‘not nice,’ what exactly do you mean?” Sarah asks. Her eyes dart between Juno and Duck. “We’ve teased him before, riled him up, edged him, all that stuff. You mean you want us to, what, call him names?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want,” Juno replies. “He likes that, as long as you keep it mild. But I was thinkin’ more along the lines of bein’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>physically </span>
  </em>
  <span>rough with him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This new information sends the three of them into reboot mode, Duck can see it as clearly as if it were stamped on their faces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We… we’ve never done that before,” Leo says finally. He waves a hand in the air by his head, searching for words. “That whole… I’m the bondage and discipline guy, y’know? I never dipped my toes in S&amp;M. It doesn’t do a whole lot for me to just go whalin’ on my partner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Juno looks alarmed. She actually takes a step back toward the bedroom door. “Jesus Leo, I’m not askin’ you to beat him up! There’s no way I’d wanna do this if anyone was actually gonna get hurt. Haven’t y’all ever used a little force before?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have been physically demanding toward Wayne Newton in the past,” Minerva hesitantly supplies. “As well as verbally and physically dominant. Is this the type of force of which you speak?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Duck opens his mouth to speak up and clarify that Minerva mainly means talking dirty while sitting on his face, but closes it. He’s kind of curious as to what the answer will be, and doesn’t want to interrupt. Besides, he knows that he holds final veto over all of this. If anything isn’t cool, he can bail out easy as breathing. So he waits. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Juno gives that question a moment of careful consideration. “Not exactly,” she says slowly. “That’ll be part of it, sure, especially if youl all wanna get in there at once. It’d be pretty overwhelmin’ for Duck, physically and emotionally.” She hesitates, looking between the three of them and looking unsure of herself for the first time. “Have y’all… really never been mean to him in the bedroom? Pushed him around, smacked him a little when he decided to act like a brat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A brat?” Sarah looks incredulous. “Are we talkin’ about the same Duck?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leo clears his throat. “Juno, I know you haven’t spent a bunch of time with us like this, but Duck ain’t bratty. I only tie him up because he’s beautiful like that. He’s so good that most of the time he doesn’t even need it, I just give him a look and he stays right where I put him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minerva nods emphatically. “Leo Tarkesian is correct, Juno Divine. Wayne Newton is an extremely compliant lover! His self control is a testament to his commitment to pleasing his partners, and warrants a reciprocal level of care and praise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Duck squirms in place. He’s used to them complimenting him, but hearing them try to white knight him to Juno… especially when he knows she’s got a point… it’s just weird. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Juno clearly comes to the same conclusion. “Really,” she says flatly. “So Duck definitely only likes being treated gently, and would never talk back, or act out, for the express purpose of gettin’ roughed up and told off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Juno, one time I forgot to tell him he did good after I pegged him and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>cried.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sarah extends her hand and points at Duck. “That boy couldn’t act out in bed if he tried, he’s too soft. No offense, Duck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Duck shrugs. “Some taken.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh.” Juno finally turns to face Duck head on, and he feels himself shrink under the intensity of her stare. “Well Duck, that’s real funny. Because y’know what </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>remember from those times we fucked around when we were younger?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sweat breaks out on the back of Duck’s neck. He swallows thickly. “Can’t, uh, say I don’t- shit. Fuck, what time are we talkin’ about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugs with one shoulder, the strap of her tank top slipping down as she slowly stalks toward the bed. “I mean, you can take your pick. There was the time we went brawlin’ in the woods, when I decked you so good you came from rubbin’ the bruise it left.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Juno, you don’t-“ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or the time I put you on your knees under my desk on your day off. How I kept you there all shift with my foot on your dick and didn’t let you come.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Duck lowers his head so he won’t have to see the looks on the others’ faces, cheeks on fire. Minerva lets out a scandalized gasp, probably on behalf of their besmirched workplace, but remains otherwise silent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Juno reaches Duck and yanks his head back by his hair. “You fuckin’ look at me when I’m talkin’ to you,” she snaps. “Or I’ll show them how I treated you that Fourth of July, when you </span>
  <em>
    <span>purposefully </span>
  </em>
  <span>picked a fight during the fireworks show so no one would hear it when I beat your ass red.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears prick at the corners of Duck’s eyes and he arches his spine, trying and failing to move his head so Juno’s grip isn't so painful. He fists his hands in the comforter and groans, his chest heaving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minerva gasps again, much louder. “Juno Divine-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell her,” Juno demands. She hauls Duck’s head around and he follows, scrambling on his hands and knees, to the end of the mattress so he’s facing Leo, Sarah, and Minerva. “If you can look them in the eyes and tell them that you’re not gettin’ off on this, we’ll call this off and treat you as sweet as you want for the rest of the night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Duck forces himself to make eye contact with the three of them in turn. Their collective concern eases a little bit as he tries a smile, although Minerva still looks ready to jump in and separate Juno from him at any second if he wants. Thing is, that isn’t what Duck wants. Far from it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes a deep breath, braces himself, and growls, “Fuck off Divine, you know I can’t lie for shit. Why do you have to talk so fuckin’ much?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a beat of silence so complete that Duck swears he can hear Juno’s pulse jumping in her wrist. Her hand loosens from its hold on the ends of his hair. Then it shifts, grabs his hair near the scalp and </span>
  <em>
    <span>pulls</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Duck makes the most undignified noise he’s ever made in his life, somewhere between a hiss and a yelp. Juno’s yanks him upright on his knees, his whole body bowing into a pained arc as he yells. “Owowowow</span>
  <em>
    <span>shit </span>
  </em>
  <span>Juno you’re the fuckin’ worst</span>
  <em>
    <span>!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re fuckin’ lucky,” Juno says coolly. “Only reason I didn’t just slap the shit outta you is because they haven’t said they’re okay with it yet. You’ve got toughness powers, suck it up.” She drops him abruptly and he collapses back to his hands and knees on the mattress, gasping and moaning. “Color?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Green,” Duck mumbles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So </span>
  <em>
    <span>they </span>
  </em>
  <span>can hear you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Duck forces himself to look up. “Green,” he repeats, looking directly into Minerva’s eyes. Her face shifts alarmingly at whatever she sees in his, a new expression that he can’t read. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Juno plants her hands on her hips, finally satisfied, and turns to their gobsmacked audience. “Well, I don’t hear him tappin’ out. If y’all want to, this would be the time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I’m really gonna need to check in with him real quick.” Leo steps forward and crouches so he’s eye level with Duck. “Is that all true, Duck? Is this really something that makes you feel good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, not in so many- I mean, it doesn’t make me feel… not good,” Duck stammers. He forces himself to maintain eye contact even though he wants nothing more than to hide his face. His partners deserve a clear statement of consent. “Y’know I’m not always… sometimes I don’t like the actual fuckin’? I still get horny and wanna get off but when I didn’t feel like anyone touchin’ my junk or me touchin’ theirs, this is what she’d do for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah makes a quiet noise of understanding. “So </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>why you still like Leo to tie you up and boss you around during your periods of sex repulsion! It’s the pleasure of being dominated without the sex aspect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you don’t want to have sex tonight?” Leo clarifies. “But you’re good with us roughin’ you up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Duck sucks in a breath through his teeth. “Yeah, that- that about covers it, I guess. More than good, probably. I don’t like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>super </span>
  </em>
  <span>want my dick to be involved but I still wanna make the rest of y’all feel good. If you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well shit,” Sarah says with an incredulous hitch to her voice. “I might want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I think we should take that as a ‘no’ on you gettin’ naked, full stop. This isn’t a ‘maybe’ kind of situation,” Leo says firmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Duck honestly hadn’t realized how much he wanted to hear that but as soon as it’s said he feels his shoulders relax. “Right, right. Thanks, Leo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem, sweetheart.” Sarah and Leo share a cautiously hopeful look and nod. Leo gives Juno a thumbs up and a grin. “I think as long as we keep checkin’ in, the two of us are game.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minerva holds up her hand for attention, and everyone gives it. “Juno Divine, I would request one additional point of clarification.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Juno says, far more gently than the tone she’s been using with Duck. “Request as many as you need.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The warrior woman licks her lips. “When we continue, will I be permitted to handle Wayne Newton’s hair in the same manner you do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Duck’s elbows give out. He falls flat on his stomach, too weak to even try and hold himself up as he shakes. Even though he’s face down on the mattress, he can hear and feel everyone converging on him in concern. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Band camp</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Sarah hisses. “I knew it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Through a monumental effort, Duck rolls onto his back. His lungs can barely keep up his supply of air, his chest heaving as he </span>
  <em>
    <span>laughs </span>
  </em>
  <span>uncontrollably. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Minnie, you- that was so fuckin’ serious, I thought you were gonna have some real logistical question but you were just makin’ sure you’d still get to fuckin’ pull my hair if we ain’t havin’ sex- holy shit, did you know I love you so fuckin’ much?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leo, Sarah, and Minerva fall into giggles, and even Juno cracks a relieved smile. “That </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>a logistical question,” Minerva protests through her flushed amusement. “Consent is sexy, Wayne!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Duck laughs harder, breath genuinely coming short at this point, and vows to never give Minerva another </span>
  <em>
    <span>Teen Vogue </span>
  </em>
  <span>for as long as they live. She can catch up on Earth pop culture through TV like a civilized person, and he thinks he manages to say as much around his laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For just a second, Juno’s expression goes butter soft as she runs one finger along his cheek. He almost forgets sometimes how long they’ve had a bond like this; it’s not like they had some girl-next-door romance that they’ll be telling their grandchildren about some day. But for the life of him, Duck can’t remember a single part of his life where he didn’t have Juno’s back, and Juno his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The softness hides away once again. Juno rolls her eyes at him, but finally sits on the edge of the mattress. The caress changes, grows sharper as she pokes him in the cheek until his giggles subside. “Alright Chuckles, you ready for this? All the usual rules apply?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shiver runs up Duck’s spine, but it’s from anticipation. “Yep. I trust you. After gettin’ my sss kicked by demons and aliens and shit, is it weird that I’m lookin’ forward to this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah,” Juno replies, right before lowering her hand to his throat. “Not if I’m lookin’ forward to it more.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Duck freezes at the touch. She’s not pressing, not really. Neither of them are super into that. But the weight of Juno’s hand and the curve of her palm against his windpipe bring back memories that send his whole body limp. They’re a promise and a warning all in one- a warning that he’s probably gonna ignore, sure, but he knows the consequences of it and he’s more than willing to take them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here’s what you’re gonna do,” Juno says lowly, though loud enough for everyone else to hear clearly. “You’re gonna sit up when I let go of you. You’re gonna get down on your knees next to the bed and put your hands behind your back. Then you’re gonna wait, </span>
  <em>
    <span>quietly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, for me to talk to everyone outside. Got it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s too early in the game to show his hand. Plus, he kind of wants to surprise the other Chosen one more time. Duck nods demurely. “Yes, Juno.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something flashes in her eyes at his compliance, like she can tell he’s faking it and is looking for any sign of sass. He just smiles at her, the picture of innocence, until she slowly withdraws her hand and turns to walk away. “Alright, then get to it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She might not be watching, but he knows that the others are. He carefully swings his legs over the edge of the bed and sinks down to kneel beside it. After taking a deep breath, he pulls his arms behind himself and wraps one hand around the opposite wrist. They settle against the network of ropes in a loose, comfortable position he can hold for a little while. He peeks out from behind his hair to gauge their reactions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leo looks kind of proud, which may be in part due to how the harness looks but Duck chooses to believe that it’s for how smoothly he managed to pull off that move. Minerva is smirking, and Duck vividly remembers what they got up to the last time she had him kneeling for her and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nope. Not the time for that. Not if he’s gotta be patient. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah lingers the longest, walking slowly backwards out of the room like she can’t take her eyes off of him. “Back in a bit,” she whispers, and the last thing Duck hears before she shuts the bedroom door behind them all is the frantic brush of her thumb sweeping across her knuckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t hold back the satisfied grin that curls his lips after that. Duck knows how much his partners like it when he submits- “lovely,” Leo called him once, the first time he automatically sank to his knees without being asked- and he can’t wait to find out what they think of him when he fights back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took him and Juno a while to find the right rhythm for this. Duck does genuinely like pleasing his partners, no doubt about that. He doesn’t always want the favor returned, and there have been times when he and Juno fucked around without ever bringing sex into it at all. Kinda like the game they just played in the woods, he realizes. All of that undeniable care combined with deliberate roughhousing reminds him of when the two of them were younger and still figuring out their kinks (and Duck’s hot-and-cold sex drive.) Based on how Juno reacted, he’s not the only one reminiscing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck, he is </span>
  <em>
    <span>in </span>
  </em>
  <span>for it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, as soon as he has that thought he hears the door swing open.<br/></span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey look I wrote nearly another 6k of absolutely not sexual content while procrastinating on my sexual content AND projected onto Duck Newton even harder than before! Maybe in another year I’ll actually write these folks fuckin’ lol</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rhin, if you’re reading this I know I disappear from the canoe for months at a time but your feedback encouraged me so much and I can’t express my gratitude for that enough. If I can get through my own hang ups, part two may still happen!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>